1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to ferroelectric energy generator systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy generator that utilizes direct explosive shock wave depolarization of at least one ferroelectric element to deliver electrical energy to a load through a voltage-controlled switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Explosive-driven pulsed power energy generators, such as ferroelectric energy generators, supply large amounts of electrical energy and may be used in many commercial and scientific applications. One exemplary application that may utilize a ferroelectric energy generator is a microwave transmitter system. The output of the ferroelectric energy generator may be coupled to an antenna that transmits microwave radiation when it receives electrical energy. Although conventional ferroelectric energy generators may produce a large amplitude pulse of voltage, they may not be able to quickly deliver electric current to the antenna. As a result, the antenna may not receive the rapid electrical energy pulse that it needs to oscillate and transmit microwaves.